


Hear

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that he was ashamed of his parents, they just could never understand what music meant to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Both of Blaine’s parents are deaf and as much as he tries to pretend it doesn’t bother him it kills him that they’ll never hear him sing.

Blaine glanced out at the gathering crowd and froze, heart freezing in his chest. In the large group of people milling around in the audience he could easily make out his parents sitting in the third row. 

Why the hell were they here?

He hadn’t told them when or where their competition was. He hadn’t even mentioned it to them but here they were. His cheeks heated up when someone spoke to them and they signed back, shrugging slightly. 

“What are you looking at?” Kurt bounced up behind him and he jumped backwards so fast that he bumped into his boyfriend. 

“Nothing!”

“Okay…is Sebastian out there?” Kurt’s eyes narrowed and he peeked through the curtains. 

“No,” Blaine sighed, pulling on his arm. “It’s…my parents are here.”

“That’s great!” Kurt smiled at him but his smile fell a little when Blaine continued to look upset. “Isn’t it?”

Blaine stared at his feet, hot shame burning at his neck. “I’m not embarrassed by them. I’m so, so proud of them but they’re deaf. I hate that I’m angry that they’re here but I would rather they…not pretend to hear.”

“Oh Blaine-“

“Because even if I sign or whatever, they’ll never understand how music makes me feel. They’ll never understand that music is a major part of me,” Blaine sighed. 

Kurt took a deep breath and gently took Blaine’s chin in his hand and leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. He pulled back and smiled at him, stroking his thumb along his cheekbone. “Your parents are proud of you. They know it makes you happy and that makes them happy.”

When their performance started Blaine put his all into the performance. He remembered the way his parents looked when he announced that he wanted to learn piano or take singing classes. He remembered the sad smile his mother would give him when he signed how great his teachers said he was getting. 

His parents had tears in his eyes, bright grins on their faces when they walked up to him afterwards. Blaine smiled back, trying to ignore the way his friend’s parents ranted about how amazing they sounded. 

“That was spectacular!” His mother signed. 

“Thank you,” he signed back, blushing slightly. 

“Seriously Blaine,” her hands flew. “You looked alive. You looked so happy. I’ve never seen you so happy.”

Blaine nodded, smiling softly as his eyes burned a little with tears. He loved his parents so much. He knew that they knew that music was his life and that it made him happy. He knew that they would always support him no matter what.

But they couldn’t hear him. 

They wouldn’t be able to hear him sing in his first Broadway show. They wouldn’t be able to hear him say his vows at his wedding. They wouldn’t hear his child’s first words. 

He knew it wasn’t their fault but it still hurt.


End file.
